


13.19 Post Scene

by RebeccaReadsYou94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaReadsYou94/pseuds/RebeccaReadsYou94
Summary: Dean thinks about he and Cas' relationship. Cheesy but alright! :)





	13.19 Post Scene

If Dean Winchester was honest with himself he’d thought about kissing Cas about 100 times. But Dean didn’t operate in the long term he lived in the 24-hour, shitty motel room one stand sort of way of relationships. And if he was with Cas it wouldn’t go down like that it’d be a relationship that he’d want to last the rest of his life. Add that to the fact that his father John had taught him to never be too emotionally invested and he was basically fucked. Of course, he had long term platonic relationships Charlie, Garth hell even Crowley had been part of his family. But with Cas, it was a whole different sort of thing. He had broken when he thought he lost Cas because of Lucifer stabbing him. It had torn him apart in every way imaginable. He knew that his feelings for Cas were more than friendship. He loved Cas with all his heart, but he was Dean Winchester and he hid his feelings in several bottles of beer and pat on the shoulder. Because being hunter didn’t make having relationships easy.  
His phone buzzed on the nightstand beside his bed where he sat listing to music, he picked it up and saw a text from Cas.  
Back from heaven. Things aren’t good there, Naomi is alive. Will explain when I get home. – Castiel.  
Dean read the text over a few times Naomi was alive? ‘shit’ he thought. He texted back.  
Okay. See you soon Cas.  
He momentarily played with the idea of adding an xx to the end but shook that thought away and sent it off. He lied back down on his bed and sighed he deiced to try and get some sleep before Cas came back home. He closed his eyes and, in a few minutes, drifted off to a fitful sleep.  
////////  
Several hours later Dean heard a knock at the door of his bedroom and woke up, he went and opened the door. Castiel stood on the other side.  
“Hello, Dean.” He said.  
“Hey, Cas.” He said he stood aside and let Cas come on. Cas walked into the bedroom he pulled out the chair that was pushed in the desk and sat dean sat on the edge of his bed. “So, Naomi is back. How? I thought you said…”  
“Apparently a drill to the head doesn’t kill her. And she had some as she puts it ‘trusted angels’ spread the news that she was dead.”  
“Huh. Well, that’s just … okay. So other than that interesting surprise how was your trip up to the big pearly gates?”  
“Well, when I tried to ask for help to find Gabriel. They denied me. There are fewer angles in heaven so it’s becoming less powered. It may drain if I don’t find Gabriel.”  
“Son of a bitch.” Dean nodded and leaned forward. “So how exactly do we find an archangel?”  
“The usual signs. Weather changes, things reappearing and disappearing. Just a general shaking up of the normal.”  
A pregnant pause passed between them. Tell him Dean thought. ‘tell him’. Kiss him.  
“I’ll let you sleep. Goodnight Dean.” He stood up and pushed the chair back in. And walked to the door.  
“Cas. Can you come back over here?” Cas walked over to Dean and Dean stood up he reached his hand out and grabbed Dean’s shoulder. There was a small space between them Dean took a deep breath before closing it. He moved his head toward Cas and kissed him. He moved back a second later and looked Cas in the eye. “I…”  
“Dean.” Cas said before kissing Dean back.  
“Cas.” He said smoothing his hand over his shoulder. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now. Was… Is that okay?” Cas nodded.  
They kissed several more times. “I love you, Dean.”  
“I love you, Cas.”  
The End


End file.
